


chocolate

by skeletonsocks



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki!Michael, Unrequited Love, boyf riends - Freeform, gay lmao, hanahaki, listen to chocolate by the 1975 while reading, lots of angst why did i even put fluff, lots of hecking blood beware bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonsocks/pseuds/skeletonsocks
Summary: michael mell suffers from hanahaki disease,a fictional disease caused by unrequited love.when suffering from this disease, you cough up flowers. it starts small with just petals, but soon they turn into full on flowers.meanwhile, jeremy heere is doing perfectly fine with his girlfriend christine canigula.





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is my first fic on here be nice to me pls

michael sighed as he waited in front of the school. where was jeremy?.. he’d promised to pick michael up after school so they could go get high in his basement- not really for any reason, just to melt away the stress of everyday life.- and jeremy would never miss getting stoned.. right?  
michael was so lost in his own thoughts he almost didn’t hear the all too familiar voice of his best friend, jeremy heere. “michael!” the lanky boy called out to him.   
michaels head popped up and he quickly got into jeremy’s new- but also not-so-new car. jeremy smiled over at the honey skinned boy and chuckled softly as he started to drive. “almost missed me, eh?”  
michael looked over at him after fumbling with his phone, trying to plug it into the aux. he smiled softly and nodded. “y-yeah, sorry about that, man.” he mumbled and looked back down at his phone, turning on a song- chocolate, by the 1975 to be exact.   
“fuck yes. you know what i like, micah.” jeremy grinned, and soon they were both singing along. 

“hey now we're building up speed   
as we're approaching the hill  
Oh my hair smells like chocolate,”

jeremy laughed and sighed happily. “you’re my best friend, micah. i don’t know what i’d do without you,” he said softly to michael, a genuine smile on his face.   
michael knew he should’ve been happy about the compliment.. but he hated that jeremy just thought of him as a friend.   
“heh.. yeah, me too, jer.” michael finally   
replied. 

“Oh and you said   
we go where nobody knows  
With guns hidden under our petticoats  
No we're never gonna' quit it, no we're never gonna' quit it no”

they soon pulled into driveway and michael got out of the car, looking over at Jeremy and expecting him to do the same.   
“i can’t tonight, michael.. i promised christine we’d go out to dinner..” jeremy replied and frowned slightly. “i’m sorry,”  
“it’s.. fine. it’s fine.” michael mumbled and quickly went into his house, going straight down to the basement.   
he plopped down in the bean bag chair and sighed audibly- and soon he felt that godforsaken tickling in his chest.. but now it was more than a tickling- it was like a burning.. he felt burning in his lungs and soon, he was hacking up blood and flowers, fully budded red roses, everywhere, oh god they were everywhere. there was a red puddle on the floor of michaels blood, along with big red roses and rose petals, all over his basement floor.   
jeremy’s words and mashed up song lyrics rang through his head like twisted lullabies sung by the demons in the back of his mind. 

“you’re my best friend, micah”  
“i don’t know what i’d do without you”

oh god, make it stop. make it FUCKING STOP

“oh my hair smells like chocolate,”

michael continued to vomit the flowers, he felt like screaming- but he couldn’t.   
soon the stream of blood and flowers came to an end, and michaels mouth was coated with thick red blood- but that wasn’t even the worst part.   
the blood was beginning to dry, making it thick and crumbly as it caked his mouth. all he could taste was the disgusting blood, and he hated it. he went up to the bathroom when he began to feel like he was choking- was this another flower? no, he didn’t feel the burn.. but now he couldn’t breathe- it was like his throat was blocked, clogged up even. he looked into the mirror and saw his face which was turning purple. he attempted to gasp for air, clawing at his neck. he was beginning to see stars, and his vision was going black, he gagged on the flower stuck inside of his throat- but soon he fell to his knees, no longer being conscious.   
———  
jeremy hadn’t seen michael at school for two whole days. he wasn’t answering his phone and it was worrying him.   
he decided he would go over today, because surely, something had to be wrong. michael couldn’t be that mad at jeremy for not getting high with him two days before.   
soon enough, the day came to an end and jeremy made his way to michael’s house, biting down on his lip as he anxiously tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.   
as soon as he parked his car in michael’s driveway, he pounded on the door.. but received no answer 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

jeremy’s anxiety only continued to devour him, he was so terrified for what was behind that door, but he had no reason to be, right? michael probably just had the flu or something.. and.. his phone was dead.. for two days.   
he soon grew too impatient to wait for an answer and barged into the seemingly empty home. he immediately noticed a foul smell.. almost like rotting meat and cheap perfume- scented like roses.   
“michael?” jeremy called out, frowning when he received no response.  
after around ten minutes of looking, jeremy was almost ready to give up. “what the fuck..” jeremy mumbled when the smell only got stronger.   
he hesitantly entered the bathroom, biting his lip as he slowly opened the already cracked open white door. “mich- oh god-“ Jeremy fell to his knees at the sight of his best friend’s corpse on the floor. jeremy choked on his own sobs and shook his head in disbelief, this couldn’t be real.. this was just some sort of sick joke, right? right?  
jeremy looked back at his best friend and let out a quiet whimper. michael looked so pale.. and.. dead.   
because he was.   
jeremy’s chocolate haired best friend was dead.


End file.
